1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handlebar grip particularly suitable for a transportation vehicle, for example, a bicycle, motorcycle or tricycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,735 discloses a prior art grip for a bicycle, which includes a pliable inner sleeve and a rigid outer housing adapted to be coupled to the exterior periphery of the inner sleeve. The housing includes a pair of end caps disposed at each end thereof. The end cap has a split extending therethrough, a first cavity and a complementary cavity disposed in the periphery thereof. Each cavity has an opening which extends into the split. A screw is adapted to be disposed through either of the cavities, the opening and split, and into the remaining cavity. A nut is threaded onto an end of the screw, which extends through the opening and into the remaining cavity. As the nut is tightened on the screw, and against the opening, the width of the split is reduced, thus reducing the diameter of the end cap. As the diameter of the end cap is reduced, a gripping force is applied to the inner sleeve for preventing the grip from rotating on a handlebar to which the grip is applied.
A problem with this grip is that it do not fasten securely to the handlebar for the gripping force being not applied uniformly to the inner sleeve by the end cap thus allowing relative slippage between the grip and the handlebar.
A further disadvantage of the prior art grip is that it still needs a stopper to seal the end of the handlebar.